More precisely, the present invention relates to a pick-up device that uses a bag enabling litter, and in particular dog excrement, to be picked up from a sidewalk under conditions of improved hygiene and convenience.
Belgian patent No. 1 001 377 describes hand-held tongs for picking up dog excrement. That invention consists in the combination of a tong-forming assembly and a bag. The tong-forming assembly is inserted into the bag and, after the free ends of the tongs have been moved apart, an outwardly open cavity is formed in the bottom of the bag by pushing in the bottom of the bag by hand. To use that assembly, the edges of the cavity defined by the ends of the tongs are placed on either side of the object to be picked up and said ends are caused to move towards each other, thereby simultaneously grasping the object inside the cavity. The object can then be enclosed and the tongs released merely by turning the bag inside out. Nevertheless, the tongs are awkward to use and there is no guarantee that the bag will stay properly in place on the tongs.